maxsteelrebootfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wrath Of Makino Part 2
Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino is the first movie of the 2015 trilogy, and focuses on the return of Makino. It was released in June 10, 2015 on Latin America and was reproduced by Cartoon Network. Synopsis When Makino suddenly returns, he offers a place to a new leader of Ultralinks, but to get this place, the competitors must get inside of his mind. Max wins the competition, but the thing gets serious when he gets under the control of Makino. Plot When the dome closed, the N-Tek Agents saw what happened with Max, and they stayed in shock, while the Ultralinks glorified Makino in his new form. He later escaped, and N-Tek Agents went to the Daedelus Plataform, where Steel and Jim McGrath explained better what happened with Max and Makino, while Berto said about the gamma of powers that Makino got. Meanwhile, Makino was plannin to attack Copper Canyon, but he failed when Max shows to be alive, making him fly directly to Copper Canyon, while they confront each other in a mental battle. Although that Max tried to fight against his control, Makino was a way too strong, and he forced Max to create a new powerful Turbo Mode, the Turbo Annihilation Mode. Although that Max was under Makino's control, he could speak with Steel because of the relationship that they had, and when he received the message, he realized that Max was alive. Then, N-Tek sends Jim McGrath and Steel to stop Makino in the Turbo Annihilation Mode. They link again, and find Makino in the center of Copper Canyon, where they fight against him, although that none of Jim's Modes was powerful enough to damage Makino. When Jim was defeated, he explains that Steel and Max's relationship was stronger than Makino's control, and based on that, Steel emits waves in Makino that helps Max to get out of his control, successfully working. Makino's Turbo Annihilation Mode was defeated, but he returned to his first form and linked with Jim McGrath, activating again that mode, but a way more stronger, durable, and faster than before, being unable to make Max and Steel to make Jim get out of Makino's control. Max Steel returns to where the N-Tek Agents were, and they realize that Jim wasn't there, while Makino revealed to be linked with him. Max, in Turbo Flight Mode, tried to stop Makino, but with just a slap, made him crash in a building, where Max explains to Steel that he had the perfect mode to stop Makino, later revealing to be Turbo Titan Mode. In an epic showdown, Max and Steel fought against Makino, trying to break the control of Makino on Jim McGrath, but not working. In the mid of the battle, Max Steel launches Makino to a wharf, where he launches Steel as a Turborang, making Makino dizzy, later removing the unit of Makino of Turbo Annihilation Mode. Although that the unit was removed, Makino remained on Jim McGrath's head, but not taking the complete control of him. When he was going to kill Max Steel without no mercy, Jim interupted and temporaily took the control, touching Max's shoulder, making him overload and "explode". Makino remained and was almost intact, so Max and Steel decided to throw him in the sun, being the last sighting of Makino. Max and Steel then return to N-Tek, where Jim McGrath was, saying that he only teleported to a near city. Cast *Andrew Francis as Max, Air and Fire Elementor, N-Tek Agent, and Alien Scientist's Assistant *Sam Vincent as Steel, Berto and N-Tek Agent *Trevor Devall as Jim McGrath and Metal Elementor *Michael Dobson as Forge Ferrus, Makino, Ultralink, and N-Tek Agent *Brian Drummond as Earth and Water Elementor, Blast Link, and Makino's Creator *Nicole Oliver as Molly McGrath and Ultralink *Kathleen Barr as Kat Ryan *Omari Newton as Jefferson Smith and N-Tek agent *Lee Tockar as Prism Link Important Events *Makino's origins are explained, and he is destroyed once for all when he was threw in the sun. *Max Steel unlocks three new Turbo Modes, Turbo Nova Mode, Turbo Titan Mode and Turbo Annihilation Mode. Production When Mattel and Turner Broadcasting made a deal consisting in more than 800 minutes of exclusive Mattel content, which was gave to Turner's channels (Cartoon Network and Boomerang), Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino was confirmed alongside with other two movies, being The Dawn of Morphos and Maximum Morphos. Trivia * A promotional image of the movie was released to promote the trilogy. The image features Max using Turbo Nova Mode about to shoot a burst of energy on a a clone of Makino. * It aired in june 10 in Cartoon Network of Latin America. In the original programmation, a film of Dragon Ball was going to air, but it was changed to this film, by unknown reasons. * At the beginning of this film, there is a little prologue to the episode about what happened 16 years ago in the first Invasion of Ultralinks, the time when Jim got captured by Makino and the armanda, and what happened at the end of Final Countdown with a little more to it. ** The prologue was narrated by Jim McGrath. * There is a celebration at the beginning of the episode which is taking place for the defeat of Makino. Only that before this film, Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos aired meaning that this is probably the epilogue to Final Countdown and that this film must have taken place before The Dawn of Morphos. * Curiously, in the premiere of "Max Steel: Duo Strike: The Dawn of Morphos", Cartoon Network confused the name and changed to "Max Steel: Duo Strike: The Wrath of Makino". * One scene of the episode Live by the Sword was reused in the film. * Even though that it is the first movie the trilogy, it was released after The Dawn of Morphos, which is the second. * In 2016, the DVD was released with some toys. Besides the DVD containing the movie, it also comes with two mini episodes: Better Alone and Toxic Morphos.